Battle of the First NoHead Base
|conc= |next= |name=Battle of the First NoHead Base |image= |conflict=First NoHead War |date=1990 - Official Timeline |place=First NoHead Base |result=*Police Grand Army victory **Destruction of the First NoHead Base **Death of Sheriff Missile **Bladepoint escapes and discovers he is a mutant |side1=*NoHeads **NoHead Robot Army |side2=Police Grand Army |side3= |side4= |forces1= |forces2=*796 robot soldiers of varying designations *69 robot fighters |casual1=*First NoHead Base *Many N-54 fighters *Many robot soldiers *NR-339 |casual2=*Sheriff Missile *At least 17 P-80 skyfighterss |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} In 1990, during the First NoHead War, a battle was fought in the first out of eight NoHead bases between the forces of the NoHeads and the Police Grand Army. The battle was fought with the NoHeads' robotic fighters and police P-80 fighters. The goal of the police fighters was to disable and destroy the NoHead Base in order to prevent the base, which was charging up its superweapon, from destroying the police station and continuing a reign of terror. Prelude During their search for The Mystic, the NoHeads sought to use their headquarters’ weaponry to destroy the police and cripple the government. They first tested the weapon on the capital of the police and successfully destroyed four cities in New York. At Edgewater, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized that the police officer Bladepoint was a mutant. During the Battle of Edgewater, he captured him and took him to the NoHead base for interrogation. Jean had given the Base’s blueprints to the police, which revealed that the base drained the energy of the telephone wires in order to charge its superweapon, and that it required a thermal oscillator to sustain the energy on the base. If this thermal oscillator was destroyed, it would destabilize and implode the Base. However, they would need to do it before the Base fully charged its weapon. Jean, Joseph, and Sheriff Missile volunteered to disable the Base’s defensive shield from the inside. Sheriff Missile piloted a police cruiser to the NoHead Base accompanied by Joseph and Jean. Their objective was to disable the shields and allow the P-80 squadron to strike, although Jean’s main objective was to rescue Bladepoint. Flying through the shields, the cruiser made a rough landing on near the NoHead base. The battle The ground assault Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and Jean sneaked into the main base and captured RC-2, whom they forced to disable the shields before disposing of him with their gun. They reunited with Bladepoint, who had already escaped on his own. Upon leaving the base and seeing the aerial assault, Sheriff Missile, Joseph, Jean, and Bladepoint realized the police squadrons needed assistance and decided to create an opening by planting bombs inside the base. Sheriff Missile then confronted Mr. Ghastly NoHead on a bridge over a large pit, pleading with his former friend to return to the light side. However, NoHead refused and impaled his father with his sword, sending Missile plummeting down a shaft as Jean, Bladepoint, and Joseph looked on. Joseph injured NoHead with his gun and proceeded to shoot down several robot soldiers. Joseph then detonated the explosives which resulted in creating an opening for the Base’s thermal oscillators. This action killed Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who could not escape the explosion in time. The Aerial Assault With the shields down, Blue Squadron and Red Squadron, led by Saul Cameron as Black Leader, commenced their assault. All skyfighter squadrons locked their S-foils in attack position to initiate the strike on the First NoHead base’s thermal oscillator. Mr. Demonic NoHead, seeing the fleet from outside, ordered to dispatch all robotic fighter squadrons. The P-80 fighter squadrons successfully executed one bombing run of the thermal oscillator, hitting it directly but causing no damage towards it, but then the robot fighters were upon them. During the battle that ensued between the opposing fighters, a heavy cannon emplacement launched a missile that destroyed an P-80 fighter. With ten minutes left until the weapon became fully charged, half of the police fleet had already been destroyed. The bombs, triggered by Joseph, activated in the base, and a new hole to the oscillator was visible to the fighter squadrons. Red 4 and Red 6 covered Saul while the rest of the squadron focused on firing on the target. As the squadrons soared through the trenches of the Base, Ellen’s P-80 was shot down. Duel With Mr. Stupid NoHead Jean and Bladepoint exited the base, but were followed by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who caught up with them in the forest. Bladepoint angrily attempted to shoot him with his gun, but NoHead knocked him out by telekinetically hurling him into a wall. Jean, horrified, rushed over as NoHead watched. Failing to wake him, Jean brandished Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s old sword and attacked NoHead. However, after only two slashes NoHead easily overpowered the Muggle, slashing him across the back and incapacitating him. Mr. Stupid NoHead then rounded on Bladepoint, who woke up and then proceeded to attack the villain. NoHead initially held the advantage, and fifteen seconds into the duel, their blades locked. NoHead became so impressed with Bladepoint that he tried to tempt him, complimenting his strength and offering to complete her training if she would join him. However, Bladepoint broke the blade lock subsequently. NoHead advanced on his opponent, but then the ground ruptured so hard that they were both thrown apart, Bladepoint barely clinging to Jean’s injured form, separating them from finishing their fight. Upon landing, NoHead chose to retreat. Final Actions Saul ordered his squadron to cover him as he entered the hole of the oscillator. A pursuing robotic fighter did not clear the gap, leaving Saul to circle in the interior of the unguarded structure, firing volley after volley of torpedoes into the oscillator, destroying it thirty seconds before it finished draining the telephone wires to charge the superweapon. This caused a chain reaction which destroyed the base and leveled the entire terrain. Inside the main base, chaos reigned as Mr. Demonic NoHead departed the command center and the NoHeads realized all hope was lost. Demonic, meanwhile, reported to Mr. Crooked NoHead, who ordered him to rescue Mr. Stupid NoHead and flee the Base. Bladepoint returned to Jean, despairing that Jean would not wake up and that they would be trapped on the rupturing base. However, Joseph arrived with a police cruiser to rescue them. The cruiser and the remainder of the police fleet managed to escape the NoHead base as it erupted into a ball of fire, and entered hyperspace to return to the police station. Significance * Death of Mr. Demonic NoHead * NoHead base destroyed * War history in stalemate Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Battles of the First NoHead War NoHead Base 1 Category:1990 events